It's Getting Hot In Here
by rdrumm5
Summary: Bella has a thing for a certain firefighter. What happens when she sets a little fire to get some attention. Will he teach her not to mess with fire?


Bella has a thing for a certain firefighter. What happens when she sets a little fire to get some attention. Will he teach her not to mess with fire?

Trust me it's not that I'm a pyromaniac or anything like that it's just that I love fire. I love the way fire looks but more than that I love what fire brings. Firefighters. I have the biggest weak spot for firefighters. I love the way they bust down the doors like they own the place and the way they have sweat glistening down from their bodies.

Now I'm not the type of girl to do crazy stuff to get attention but when your husband works all the time, you start to get lonely and being lonely is one thing but being horny and lonely is another.

I knew that I what I was doing was wrong and maybe a little dangerous but I knew I deserved to have some fun time.

I lite the kitchen curtains on fire and watched them burn.

I knew everything their was to know about fire safety so I knew how to put the fire out when It was necessary. I waited and watch as the fire risen up and burned the walls. I waited until the fire was about to touch the ceiling before I put the fire out. I stood back and looked at what I caused. The curtains were gone except the top but they were black and charcoal. The walls beside the windows were black with black ash and the window was covered in black charcoal.

I smiled and went over to the phone. I dialed the phone number that I was so familiar with and waited for an answer.

"Forks Fire Department how can I help you?" A lady answered. I smiled knowing that this lady must be new and that it wasn't the usual person so they didn't know it was me.

"Um hello. I just had a small kitchen fire and I got it out but I would feel so much safer if you sent a fireman out here and checked it out to make sure everything was okay." I told her. I made sure I emphasized the word small because I didn't need the whole fire department coming to my door because I was horny.

"Of course, I'll send someone over right away. What's the address?" I smiled as I went to my room to change into something a little more hot.

"55 spring lane and could you send the Deputy Fire Chief Cullen?" I ask knowing exactly what the Deputy looks like and I know that I need him to put out my fire.

"I'm sorry but the Deputy Chief is very busy." She tells me. I roll my eyes.

"Well can you just run it by him, please? I know him and I know that he'll want this case" I tell her desperately.

"I'll see but he is very busy so it might be another officer." She tells me and I reluctantly agree.

I changed into my see through lingerie. It's fire red and I smile at the irony. It's a two piece and it has dark spots covering the important spots so It gives you a peek but not the whole show so your begging for more.

I wait for a minute before I hear a car coming into the drive way. I look out and smile. It's Deputy Chief Cullen. Perfect.

I knew what I was doing wasn't right and I know for a fact my husband wouldn't approve but when a girl has needs she will do anything to fix them. And if her husband won't take the time to do it than I will find time for someone to.

I opened up the door and leaned on the side as he ran up the steps with his head looking on the ground. I smile bigger when I see he has fireman pants and boots on with a plain dark blue shirt with the forks fire department logo on the front. Once he gets up the steps he looks up.

"What hap-" He got cut off by being surprised by what I was wearing.

"Hello Chief Cullen, I seem to have a little fire in my kitchen. Can you help me?" I ask raising my hand and curved my pointer fingers indicating for him to follow me. He follows me inside.

"Please tell me you don't answer the door in that all the time?" He asks as he stares at my ass.

"Well you caught me at a bad time."

We walk into the kitchen and I think that it's the best time to introduce myself. I turn and smile.

"By the way I'm Isabella Swan but you can call me Bell." I tell him while holding out my hand. He looks at me confused. He shakes my hand and holds it for a second.

"Your not married?" He asks arching an eyebrow. I shrug.

"I guess, but it's hard to tell sometimes. You see my husband sometimes works to much and so he forgets me." I tell him shrugging again.

"Well he's a stupid foolish man to let a woman of your beauty to go to waste." He says smiling. I smile back.

"Try telling him that. He's a good man but sometimes he forgets that I have needs and that when I don't get my needs fulfilled I tend to start being naughty." I tell him. I walk backwards and raise myself up on the counter and cross my legs. His eyes haven't left my body sense he arrived and for this I am pleased.

I see him swallow hard.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Swan but I am married." He tells me as he goes over to the window where I caused the fire.

"Just my luck." I say sighing. "And your the kind of guy who wouldn't stray and even be naughty for a night. Your a good man I can tell." He smiles.

"I'm sorry Miss, your a beautiful woman but my wife is the love of my life." I sigh and nod. "So can you tell me what happened here?" he asks pointing at the blinds.

Even though he said he wouldn't do anything I couldn't help but try to push and see if I could make a good man go bad.

I smile and hop off the counter and head towards him. He sees me smiling and he eyes me.

"I was just lighting a candle so I could have a romantic date with my husband when he called and canceled on me, again. I must of forgot about the candle when I took my bath." I say simply.

"I'm sure he had a good reason, but still he is a very stupid man. If I knew my wife was at home in that, I would quit my job just so I come home and ravish her." He tells me as his eyes travel down and back up my body.

"I'll keep that in mind." I say smiling. He clears his throat and turns back to the burned matter at hand.

"Well it seems that you got it all put out and besides the scratched walls and crisped curtain, I think you'll be fine." He says eying the wall. I sigh knowing that I'm loosing the battle. "Um to be safe I think I'm going to scrap off this charcoal and take down these blinds to be safe." He says as I catch him peeking at me from the corner of his eyes. My body heats up and feels as though I'm on fire.

I smile cause I think that I still might have a chance. "You know to be safe." He says turning back to the wall.

"Of course" I say smiling. I watch as he reaches up for the curtain and I see his ripped muscles stretch and I bite my lip to stop me from moaning.

I watch as he takes down the curtain and turn towards me.

"I don't think you still want this." He says chuckling. I shake my head and an idea pops in my head.

"Um no but I have another one to replace it. I'll go get it." I tell him as I head out the room. I go to my room and into my closet. I knew that there was a curtain from my mom up on the top shelve in my closet and I knew that even with my stole I couldn't reach.

I stood on the stole and adjusted my panties so they didn't ride up and they looked nice. I stretched up and called for him.

"Chief Cullen? Can you help me please?" I wait as I hear him enter my room only to turn and see my ass stretched out and my arms reached up barely touching the shelve.

"Ho-How can I help?" He asks as his eyes are glued on my ass. I smile over my shoulder and clear my throat. His head snaps up.

"Unfortunately I can't reach and I'm so close so If you could just give me a little boost, that would be great." I give him an innocent look and I know that he's close to falling.

"Um I could get it for you if you want." He argues. I see him smiling knowing what I want.

"I'm already here if you could just give me a little boast. See even if I jump-" I start to jump so my breast will bounce.

"Okay." He says eying my breast. He comes over and raises his hands, I take them and put them on my hips and smile at him. I turn and he raises me up. Of course I take my time receiving the curtain that way it will give him more time to stare at my ass which is really close to his face.

I tell him I have it but he doesn't move. I look over my shoulder to see him staring at my ass and licking his lips. I smile and tell him again. He looks up and starts to slowly put me down on the ground.

I turn towards him and I am only a couple inches from his face. I'm close enough to feel his warm breath on me. "Thanks" I whisper. I bite my lip as I see his eyes go black.

I slowly rise on my tip toes to get closer to his lips. He's too tall so I'm not face to face but close enough.

I see his eyes go from my eyes to my lips and back, I know that he wants me too so I kiss him. It doesn't take him a second to respond and kiss me back. He pulls back.

"I don't think this is right." He says breathless.

"Stop thinking and feel." I whisper back and return kissing him. He wraps his arms around me tightly and I moan into his mouth. He starts walking backwards and we fall back onto the bed. I break the kiss and sit up straddling his hips. I can feel his hard on pushing against my center and I know that he wants and needs this as bad as I do.

"Are you sure you want this?" I ask grinding into him. He moans and holds my hips and pushes his erection into my hot core causing me to moan.

"I've never wanted anything more." He says breathless. I whimper at his words. He holds my hips as he grinds himself into me more.

"Please" I whimper. He rises into sitting position and captures my lips and claiming them his. He reaches around and unclasp my brawl. He slides them off my arms and throws them to the side.

"What about your husband?" He asks as he takes one of my nipples into his mouth. I moan loudly and put my hands into his hair and grip tightly.

"O god, trust me he don't care." I say pulling his lips away from my nipple and kiss his lips. Start tugging on his shirt and he breaks the kiss and raises his arms and lets me remove it. I discard it easily and throw it aside and I admire his perfectly sculptured body and bite my lip at his tattoo on his chest.

"Take me Chief Cullen" I whisper. I lean forward and take his earlobe into my mouth and suck causing him to moan.

He flips us over so he's hovering over me. He puts his knee between my legs and pushes them apart. He kisses down my chest and than down my stomach. I grip the sheets and pray that I won't cum before he touches me.

He kisses the tip of my panties and starts to kiss up my body. My body is on fire as his warm kisses are now all over my body.

He kisses my lips roughly and palms my center. I moan into his mouth.

"Do you want me Mrs. Swan?" He ask huskily as he massages my wet core. I arch my back and moan.

I was barley able to speak from the feel of his hand on me but I was able to say a breathless "Yes"

"Do you need me Mrs. Swan?" I nod "Tell me you need me." He commands and my panties get wetter making him curse quietly.

"I need you, please?" I beg. He smiles at me begging and his hand slides up to my stomach and waits there torturing me knowing that I need him. It feels like forever so I put my hand on his and slide it down into my panties.

I knew that it wasn't going to take me long once I felt his thumb push down on my clit. I scream out in pleasure and he smirks.

"Are you in a rush?" He ask kissing my neck.

"I need you." I tell him breathless. I'm so lost in the feel of his hand that I'm not even sure if I said it loud enough for him to hear. He pinches my clit and my back arches and I whimper. He smiles knowing that he has me at his ever command.

He pulls his hand out, I was just about to protest when I feel a whoosh of air and hear a rip. I feel him palm me again and I realized that he ripped off my panties. He slides his palm down my core, spreading my folds while massaging me. He enters his fingers into me and I think all hope is lost for me not to cum early. As I grip his hair he starts to nibble at my neck.

"Be careful. I don't think my husband will like me being marked." I say turning my head to the side giving him a better opening. He smirks into my neck.

"Well if he won't take the time to claim you than I will." He bites down on my neck and I moan at the feel of his teeth on me and his fingers pump in me. He curls his fingers and I know it won't be long.

"I'm gonna cum" I stutter. I try to hold off my orgasm so I push my legs close.

"Open your legs Swan." He commands. "I want you to cum, and I want you to cum now." He says and his voice is full of authority. At his words I spread my legs and a couple pumps later I cum and cum hard. I feel as if my body gets lifted up to the heavens.

I watch as he sits up on his calves and starts unbuckling his belt. His eyes are staring into mine the whole time. I watch as he backs off the bed and kicks off his boots and starts to push his pants down. He stands their in only his boxers and I see his bulge trying to bust out of his boxers. He indicates with his finger for me to come to him. I do. I rise up and slide towards him, kneeling on the bed. I reach out and cup him threw the boxers. I watch as his head falls back and he groans.

I turn my body so I'm sitting on the bed with his pelvis is right in front of my face. I put my hands on the sides of his boxers and pull them down all the while staring into his eyes.

His cock comes free and I see it pulse in front of me and I bite my lip to stop myself from moaning. I look back up at him to see his eyes are pitch black.

I reach up and grip him earning a moan from him. I slide myself further to the edge and lick the tip of his head getting a hiss from him. I took him into my mouth and moan at the taste of him.

"O god that feels good." He moans as his hand goes to the back of my head holding me into place as pumps into my mouth. I grip him tighter and start swirling my tongue around his head knowing that my husband loves it when I do it to him. He grips my hair and pulls me away carefully.

"I want to be inside you when I cum." I nod. He pulls me to a standing position and capture my lips again. He lowers us down onto the bed and adjusts us to put him at my center. I feel his cock pulse against my pussy, hard and ready.

"I don't think I can go slow." He says in a strain voice.

"I don't want slow." I tell him as I take his earlobe between my teeth. He moans as he enters me fast and hard making me scream out in ecstasy.

He starts pumping into me and I don't think I can feel anymore complete or pleasured, until he takes my nipple into his mouth. My hands are in his hair and griping tightly. I grip harder and he sucks harder. I can feel my body heat start to build up as my stomach tightens. I know I'm too close to the edge.

"I'm close." I tell him and he looks up at me and kisses me.

"Cum with me. I'm close." He says as he starts pumping faster. I squeeze my legs around him tighter.

"O fuck." He curses. I feel my walls close down around his cock and I feel him reach down between us and push his thumb down on my clit causing my body to convulse. Three more pumps and I feel Edward release himself inside me.

My breath stops and I feel as if my heart stops as well. Than everything comes crashing down. I start panting as if I had no lungs. My heart starts beating as if it's about to come out of my chest. We start to pant erratically and he lays down beside me and pulls me on top of him.

He kisses the top of my head as our bodies calm down from our high.

We hear the door open and our body freezes.

"O O" I say. We quickly get dress and I head out to the kitchen.

"O There you are, here's Anthony. He was an angel." Esme says handing over my child. I take him into my arms and smile at my little boy.

"Were you good for your grandma?" I ask him and get a little giggle.

"O Hey mom." Edward says coming out from the room with disheveled hair. Likely it's always like that.

"Hello dear, I was just dropping off Anthony. Was your date good?" She asks me.

"It didn't go as plan but it was still good" I start blushing. Esme laughs and says goodbye.

I put Anthony to bed and head back into the bedroom where Edward is at. He pulls me down on the bed to lay with him.

"I'm sorry." He says. I raise my head and look at him curiously.

"Why?" I ask.

"For not paying attention to you more love. I was stupid. It's just that I was so exciting getting this new promotion that I guess I forgot that I care more about you." I smile at him, finally seeing the man I married.

"You should be. I had a nice dinner waiting. Your just lucky that I called you and not some other person to fix my needs." I tease him. He flips us over and playfully glares at me.

"You wouldn't dare." He tells me. He knows I wouldn't.

I sigh.

"No but don't think I won't start another fire, Edward." I tell him sternly.

"I know love, I'm sorry. But please don't let me get a call saying my home had a little fire. Bella you know that scares me, I love you to much to loose you." I raise myself up and kiss him.

"I'm sorry Edward, I just missed you too much." I cuddle into him and he wraps his arms around me.

"Are you still mad? Can you go back to being Mrs. Cullen now?" He ask and I can see the hurt in his eyes. Whenever I'm mad at him I would always change my last name. That's how he know that he has to suck up to me and make me happy.

I nod.

"Of course, I miss being your wife." He smiles and starts kissing me passionately reminding me that he loves me.

"Do I have to start another fire or can we cut right to the point." I ask. He smiles and starts kissing down my neck.


End file.
